Oh, Inverted World
by DeviKalika
Summary: Edward is a tortured soul with a dark past at St. Teresa's Catholic Academy in Port Angeles. What happens when he meets a girl who turns his world upside down? AU-All Human. Rated for language and graphic adult content.
1. Chapter 1

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	2. Chapter 2

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	3. Chapter 3

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	4. Chapter 4

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	5. Chapter 5

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	6. Chapter 6

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	7. Chapter 7

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	8. OIW Love Through Lemons

**This is not an actual chapter.**

I know, I know, but before you get upset... Let me clarify. Not everyone who has _Oh, Inverted World_ on their favourite/alert list has me on author alert, and therefore a lot of you will miss out on an OIW outtake I posted today.

It was written as my entry for the **Love Through Lemons** contest hosted by **LolaShoes** and **tby789**, and for the contest, it had to be posted as a separate story.

Anyway, if you'd like to read it, you can find it at this address: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5196477

Otherwise, chapter 8 of OIW will be posted later this week.

Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	10. Chapter 9

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	11. Chapter 10

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	12. Chapter 11

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


	13. The End, For Now

_**October 2010**_

I am unable, at this time, to maintain any kind of fandom presence. I don't know when, or if, I will be able to finish _Oh, Inverted World_, and I have no plans at this time to write any other stories either.

I have not authorized anyone to continue or complete any of my writings for me in my absence. This will not change. Previous story postings have been replaced with this message until I decide what I want to do with them.

Thank you to everyone who left awesome reviews, constructive criticism, and other feedback. Your support was so thoughtful and so very appreciated.

If I ever do find the time, I'll try to come back.

Until then, take care of yourselves and each other.

xoxo,

Kali


End file.
